Middle School Bites
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: Kisa Sohma has finally started middle school and she's so excited to be with her cousin, Hiro Sohma, and make a ton of new friends! But things don't go at all as expected, Kisa begins getting bullied for something she can't control: How she looks. And for an unknown reason Hiro is completely avoiding her. Contains: Depression & Bullying
1. Chapter 1

"Hiro!" I called out to my cousin who I haven't seen all summer, he looked up and I rushed over.  
"Aren't you excited to be starting middle school?! I know I am!" I said enthusiastically.  
"It's just school, Kisa. You'll get sick of it soon enough. You'll realize its just like elementary school but with more work." He said not even making eye contact.  
I put my head down, "I don't think so...it'll be fun...thats what mom said..."  
"Oh yeah? Well she's a parent, of course she said that! I'll see you later," and with that he walked off, and left me standing there.  
I wonder what got him in such a bad mood...its almost seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me...  
I began to walk with my head down inside the building, I thought I heard some girls snickering but I didn't think it was about me so I just continued walking to my classroom. When I opened the door I noticed Hiro was already there, he looked surprised then looked away. He was already sitting by someone.  
I walked up to a girl who was speaking to a few other girls, "Um...excuse me...is this seat taken?" I asked shyly.  
The girl gave me a really mean look then threw her backpack on the seat, "Well what does it look like?"  
"Oh...I'm...sorry..." I said and found a seat in the back corner by myself. The girls looked over and began laughing and whispering.  
Well this year wasn't starting off as I expected it. During passing period I saw Hiro by his locker and walked over, "Hey Hiro."  
"Can't talk now, I gotta get to class." Then he walked away, I sighed and made my way towards my classroom.  
Then the girl from earlier saw me, "Hey is that your natural hair color?" She asked holding back laughter.  
"Yes, it is." I said wondering what was so funny.  
"You poor thing, my moms a soloist so stop by anytime," she said and walked inside the classroom laughing.  
Why was she being so mean to me? I didn't do anything to her...did I?  
With that I walked inside and all the girls stared at me, "So Mai you really told her that?" One girl spoke loudly.  
Mai laughed, "Well I just love helping the needy."  
"I can't control what color my hair is," I said sternly and holding back tears.  
"We've noticed," she said causing her "group" to laugh. Even some boys snickered.  
I can't believe I'm saying this but I hate it here! This is the worst first day ever! How will the rest of the year turn out?  
It felt like ages till the bell finally rang. After school instead of waiting for Hiro I ran home, and then went straight to my room and cried.  
6th grade sucks!

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review oxox**


	2. Chapter 2

The first week was worst then the first day if that was possible, I was just glad I got through it alive. Tuesday was similar to Monday except now Hiro was completly ignoring me but gave me a few glances here and there and some guys joined in with the bullying. Then on Wenesday Hiro didn't glance at me once, not once! I tried asking him if he was mad at me but he just walked away. Thursday everyone has started making fun of every single thing I do! Even simple things like getting up to sharpen my pencil, and Friday Hiro has started avoiding me. Whenever he sees me in the halls he walks the other way.  
Now its time for the third week, as I opened my locker and saw Mai and her friends were watching me laughing. A note fell from my locker and unto the floor it said:  
Everyone hates you, so why don't you just go to another school or better yet kill yourself?  
I turned around and the girls began to laugh, tears were rolling down my face and I slammed my locker and rushed out of the school as fast as I could.  
Why was this happening to me?! I didn't do anything wrong...did I? This isn't fair, I wasn't sure where I was going but at this point any place was better then school.  
Hiro was right I had nothing to be excited about, it was just a stupid school. I stopped next to my old elementry school where the children were playing on the playground waiting to start there day. They looked so happy...I remember when my life used to be that simple.  
"Kisa?" I turned around to the familar voice, it was Hatsuharu. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
"Um...I was just heading there actually...shouldn't you?" I asked...I hope it doesn't look like I was crying.  
"I got lost and as I was finding my way I saw you, come on I'll walk you there if you want."  
"Um no its fine, I know my way." I speed walked away before he could start asking questions.  
Maybe I can just skip school today...skip school?! What was I thinking?! I can't skip school!  
But then again its better then staying at a place where I wasn't even wanted...

I ended up just going to school, I missed homeroom so first period had already started when I arrived. Everyone began whispering as I walked in and Hiro just stared at me. I quietly walked to my seat and put my head down.

When class ended 3 boys walked up to me in the hallway, one grabbed a strand of my hair, "Hey is this your natural hair?" He asked chuckling, and his friends began laughing.

I was close to tears, "Yes it is," I said trying to keep calm, I noticed that Hiro was watching.

"Well its ugly, like your face!" He then shoved me against the lockers and his friends walked away laughing. Hiro speed walked passed me and followed the boys, I wasn't sure what he was up to and at this point I didn't care.

I rushed to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall and began sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day my mom came into my bedroom to wake me up.  
"Morning Kisa, its time for school," She shook me lightly.  
"I don't feel so good...I think I should stay home," I said trying to sound tired which wasn't too hard. Considering I wasn't just tired because it was 6:30 in the morning, I was tired of it all.  
Tired of getting laughed at, tired of getting made fun of, tired of being ignored, and just tired of my life.  
My mom checked my forehead and sighed, "Kisa is something going on at school? You know you could tell me anything, right?"  
I managed a smile, "Don't worry. everything is great at school!I think it's just a tummy ache...I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."  
My mom stared at me for a while then nodded and closed the door behind her.  
I grabbed my pillow and began sobbing in it.  
When I got to school that morning, everyone was ignoring me. At first I thought it was better than the verbal abuse, so I didn't really mind.  
Then in 3rd period which was Geography my teacher asked a question and I raised my hand, "Kisa?" My teacher asked, and everyone stared at me, their eyes were like daggers.  
"Um..." I began and looked down at my desk, I heard people begin snickering. "Nevermind...I forgot," I said.  
The teacher sighed and called on someone else. So that's what they were up too...they were ignoring me until I spoke and then they would start laughing at me. I raised my hand again, "May I go to the nurse?"  
"Yes, take the pass." The teacher said, I then got up and rushed out of there, and I don't just mean the classroom. I mean the school.  
I know this is ditching and its wrong but I just can't take it anymore! I have to talk to someone...and I know just who.

I then walked all the way to Grandpa Shigure's house, and knocked on the door. I hope Yuki's home...I heard footsteps but then I just ran off. I couldn't tell him what was going on at school! I can't tell anyone, Yuki would probably tell my mom and think I'm weak...which isn't a lie.

I began to just walk around the streets, looking for something to do and hoping I don't get caught.

I remember how easy life was just a month ago. How can so much change in 1 measly month? Apparently alot. I wonder where my old elementary school friends are...or why Hiro would just randomly stop speaking to me. Maybe I should just stop speaking all together, that'll make the bullying stop, right? I mean if I don't say anything there wont be anything to laugh at. And if that doesn't work then I'll just stop going to school, and if those bullies still find away...then I'll just...kill myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye Kisa, have fun sweetie!" My mom kissed my forehead goodbye.  
"Bye mom," I said and began walking until I heard the door close, and thats when I went in the oppisate direction of school. To be quiet honest I wasn't sure where I was headed, but any place was better then that stupid school.  
I wish there was someone I could talk to...well I did have that someone but that someone was currently acting like I didn't exist, hint hint Hiro!  
Who else could I talk to? Nobody. There was nobody, I've never been more miserable in my entire life. Or maybe my life has always been miserable but I've never acknoeleged it.  
I stopped and watched the elememntry schoolers playing on the playground, laughing and smiling.  
"Kisa, have you stopped by to pay a visit?"  
I turned around, it was my 5th grade teacher. "Hi Mrs. Yuhi, how are you?" I asked quietly.  
"What's that? Oh I'm great, thank you. You need to speak up dear," she chuckled, "So how's middle school?" She asked.  
I'm always loved Mrs. Yuhi, she was tall, thin, had gray eyes and very light blond hair. And she was always smiling, I've never seen her angry before.  
"Oh...its okay..." Should I tell her what's been going on?  
"Is something wrong, Kisa? You know you can tell me anything."  
Tears welled up in my eyes, "Um...no not at all...I just...I better get going, that's all. I will talk to you later!" I walked away as fast as I could, and that's when the tears began to roll down my cheeks.  
That's when a someone pulled on my sleeve, it was a little girl. She had long auburn hair, and big blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked soft spokenly.  
What a cute little girl, I thought to myself. I then wiped away my tears, "No...nothings wrong sweetie," I said trying to calm down.  
"No somethings wrong, your crying."  
"N-no really," I wonder how old is she...  
"Then why are you crying?" She asked.  
"How old are you?" I asked her.  
"7, did someone say something mean to you?" She asked, was she really concerned about a stranger?  
I nodded and she sighed, "You shouldn't listen to those meanies. Your better then them and you should know it," then a bell rang and the little girl hugged me. "I have to go, you showed get to school too!" And with that she rushed off.  
I just got outsmarted by a 7 year old...maybe I should go to school.  
By the time I arrived it was 4th period, everyone stared at me. I heard someone say, "So she showed up after all."  
"Like I care if she shows up or not," another person responded.  
There was then snickering and murmers, I sat in my seat and began doodling in my notebook.  
Some boys who were sitting behind me began shooting spit balls at the back of my head, tears rolled down my face. I could feel everyones stares, and then the teacher looked up.  
"Boys see my after class," he said firmly.  
"Kisa your such a tattle tale," said a boy only loud enough for me to hear.  
"Yeah she can't take a joke, that crybaby." Said another boy.  
Finally that class ended, I rushed to the cafeteria as quickly as I could. I saw Hiro talking to some other guys and when he looked at me, he quickly looked away. I headed towards the table where I sat alone, but then I saw Mai walking towards that table so I just walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the bathroom but then stopped myself.  
I wasn't about to eat in a bathroom stall that's gross...I dumped my lunch in the garbage and went outside, it's not like anyone noticed anyway. And yes not even the teachers, I then began walking.  
Come to think of it, the teachers never did anything to stop the bullying, except for my 4th period teacher but it's not like he truly cared.  
I hate this, why can't my life be easy like that little girl I met earlier. She was beautiful, probably never picked on or will ever be picked on for that matter, and she didn't turn into a tiger when a boy hugged her.  
It's not like me to become jealous of someone...especially an innocent little girl.  
You know what...I have a better idea instead of ditching...I could just stop talking.


	5. Chapter 5

When I walked home my mom was already outside watering the flowers, "Hello Kisa, how was school?" She asked sweetly.  
I went inside without saying a word, and my mom followed after me.  
"What's wrong sweetheart? Did you have a bad day at school?" She kneeled down to make me look her in the eyes, but I just stared at her blankly. "Kisa tell me what's wrong," she said in a more stern tone.  
I wanted to talk...but I knew if I did I would have started crying. So I just tried turning away but my mom slightly tightened her grip on my wrists, not enough to hurt me of course.  
"Okay fine, then you leave me with no choice. I'm calling the school," she then turned away and headed towards the phone.  
"No!" I cried, and tears began rolling down my face.  
"Why wont you talk to me? Tell me what's going on, and I know something is." She said, holding the phone.  
"Me and Hiro got in a fight...now he's not talking to me," I sniffled trying to calm down. I wasn't lying, just not saying the full truth.  
Mom put the phone down and hugged me, "You and Hiro have been best friends forever. I'm sure you'll be able to work this out, what was the fight about?"  
"H-he...got mad at me for...accedently losing his jacket..." I know I know I couldn't come up with a better lie.  
Mom stared confused then smiled, "Well just find the jacket it's not that big of a deal," she then patted my back and went outside to continue watering the flowers.  
The next day I decided to go to school instead of ditching, when I arrived nobody said a word. Just stared at me like I had five eyes or something.  
As planned I didn't say a word the entire time. My math teacher called on me to answer a question, but I was too afraid to respond. She asked me to step out in the hall, so I did as I was told.  
"Is something wrong Kisa?" She asked, not like she cared anyway.  
I looked down and she sighed, "Young lady, I do not want the silent treatment. You are being very distributive, when someone older speaks to you respond."  
My bottom lip quivered and my eyes began to water, and I went back in the classroom then took my seat.  
The day went by surprisingly quick after that, when it was time to go home I decided to take the long way home. Biggest mistake.  
As I walked home, Mai stopped me with an older boy.  
"Ha! You were right Mai, she does have weird hair...and her eyes..." he laughed.  
Mai chuckled, "Say something freak!" She then shoved me to the ground and I fell in mud,  
Her and the older boy began to laugh, I stood up but the boy pinned me against a tree.  
"You listen here, nobody likes you okay? So why don't you either dye your hair or-"  
"But niisan*, in her case nothing could make her look pretty!"  
They both laughed and he shoved me against the tree and they both walked away. I just laid there motionless.  
That's it. I'm done. Not just with this bullying. But with this school. Even when I don't say anything I get tormented!

* * *

*-Japanese for older brother


	6. Chapter 6

How long does it take to get a middle schooler hate middle school? 1 month.  
It hasn't even been a full month yet and I already wish I never set foot in that school. Or met Mai. How can one person turn everyone against another person when they no nothing about that person? It wasn't fair. My mom asked me if I had anything planned since it was Saturday, I told her no.  
"How about you hang out with a friend? Your always home," she asked as we both ate our breakfast.  
I paused. How do you tell your mother that you couldn't hang out with a friend because you had no friends? I shrugged, "Why? What's wrong with being at home?" I mumbled.  
My mom looked at me confused, "Well nothing, it's just I have a meeting all day and I don't want you to be by yourself."  
I didn't say anything and kept eating. I didn't mind being alone anymore, maybe a month ago it would have bothered me but I was used to loneliness. Maybe I'm being overdramtic but its true.  
"How about you and Hiro-"  
"Mom, I'll be fine home alone. I'm not a little kid anymore, and if I get bored or something I'll just go for a walk." I said very annoyed, I felt bad. I shouldn't be talking like that, she was just trying to be nice.  
"Kisa, your only 12. Are you sure nothings going on-"  
"Yes, I'm sure!" I took my plate and tossed it in the sink, and went to my bedroom avoiding eye contact.  
I dug my face in my pillow, I heard the sound of the dishwasher then the front door close.

I don't know how long I was laying in bed, I just felt so numb I couldn't feel anything at all. Then the door bell rang, and after debating whether I should get up and answer it or not, I decided to stay in bed.  
Because I figured if it was my mom she has a house key. The door bell rang 4 more times and that's when I got up and answered it.  
It was Mai, her brother and a tall woman who looked like an older version of Mai. "Hello, is your mother home?" The woman asked.  
"No..." I was confused, did Mai lie and say I was the one bullying her?  
"Well my children just wanted to apologize for their behavior, they don't usually pick fights so I cannot understand why they would unless you did something-"  
I slammed the door. I didn't like that womans voice...or her face.  
The doorbell rang again and then I peeked out the window and I saw them all walking away. I hope I didn't just make a mistake...

When my mom got home at 8 pm she brought pizza, and everything was going great until the phone rang and she got up to answer.  
"Hello?" My mother asked, "Yes... ma'am...I'm sure she didn't...okay...okay...yes...no...goodbye" And she hung up, and then turned to me. "Kisa, do you know a girl named Mai Kai?"  
I paused and then continued eating.  
"Her mother called, why did you slam the door in her face? All she was trying to do was apologize, and what was she apologizing for?"  
I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. How was I suppose to get the words out? Right now I was slowly locking my words away. I couldn't get any words out of my mouth, even if I wanted too. I couldn't answer.


	7. Chapter 7

My mom was angry with me, she didn't understand that I couldn't speak. Its been a week since Mai came to apologize and her mother called my mom to tell me what I did. I hated when my mom was mad at me, and now she thought I was giving her the silent treatment so she is doing the same thing to me.  
Except the only times she talked to me was to get ready for school, to eat, and to get ready for bed. Which wasn't exactly the silent treatment but I didn't like it at all.  
I also haven't been at school since then, I've been going for walks in the park and visiting the elementary school. Then when school ended I would walk home.  
During dinner my mom looked at me for a long time, and I gave her a blank stare.  
"That's it. Kisa, I hate fighting with you. If you wont speak I'm sending you to a child Hatori."  
I opened my mouth to try to get the words out, but they were locked away.  
Then the phone rang and it was the school, and my mother got up to answer.  
"Hello? Yes...she has been skipping school?!" My mom stared at me for a long time, "I will make sure she's there tomorrow...yes...okay...thank you, goodbye." When she hung up I have never seen my mom so angry.  
"Kisa!" She paused, "Go to your room, tommarow I will be walking you to school."  
I stood up and went to my bedroom. I wanted to protest, but it wasn't exactly unusual for your mom or dad to walk you to school, I've seen 8th graders who have parents who walk them.  
The next day my mom kept her word and walked me to school, "Your still seeing Hatori today. Kisa, please I care about you."  
I stayed silent and just looked straight ahead. My mom sighed and when we arrived to school she pecked my forehead, "I'll be picking you up."  
And with that she walked away.  
Only 3 of my teachers questioned my wearabouts, I didn't answer them. They didn't care if they got an answer or not. They were just trying to make small talk, or something like that.  
The students ignored me as usual, Mai was telling them how I told her mom and how I wa such a tattle tale. I didn't say anything, and even if I could...I still wouldn't. Even if I did my feelings would have just gotten hurt.  
After school my mom took me to see Hatori, he did a quick check up then began asking me questions while my mom waited outside.  
"So your mother told me you haven't been speaking since you started middle school."  
I just looked down holding back tears.  
"Has something happened at school?" He asked patiently.  
He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, so I'm not sure why he was asking me all these questions.  
"I will be right back," he got up and went in the hall to speak with my mother. I heard him say I've locked my words away, and he wasn't sure why exactly. He also told her to be patient with me, and speak with the school. Then I heard my mom thank him and after that we left.


	8. Chapter 8

Its been 2 weeks since my mom made me see Hatori, I continued my routine of walking in the direction of the school but really ditching. My mom tried talking to me a few times, but I'm pretty sure she'll realize I'm not going to respond.  
I walked to the park and then it began to rain so I went under a tree to keep my clothes and hair from getting wet.  
When it was time for school to end I walked back home and as soon as I opened the door my mom called me in the kitchen.  
"Your home room teacher called, she said you haven't been coming to school. Are we really going to do this again?"  
And was she really expecting a response?  
She knelt to my height, "Tell me, what is going on? How on earth do you expect me to do something if you don't tell me whats going on?" Her voice was getting louder...I didn't know what to do, my moms never yelled at me before.  
So I darted out of the house crying, I ruin everything don't I? I ruined my friendship with Hiro, I ruined my relationship with my mom, and above all I ruined my life. I felt a very familiar sensation...the one only members of the zodiac experience before they transform, I quickly ran and hid in a bush and transformed into my zodiac form. The Tiger.  
I began thinking, nobody else from the zodiac looked anything like there zodiac animal. I was the only one that resembled a tiger. So why me? Sure Kyo had orange hair, Haru had black and white hair and Yuki had purple hair, but none of them were bullied for there looks. Yuki was actually admired for his.  
Then I felt someone lift me up, before I could jump out of his arms the familiar voice spoke.  
"Its okay, your safe now. Hiro told your mom what was going on at school, you really had everyone worried." It was Haru, how did he find me but more importantly, Hiro...told my mom? So he did care...probably not alot or he would have stood up for me. But the fact he cared enough to tell my mom...  
"We'll talk about this later, you've got some explaining to do." He then put a blanket over me and began running as I was still in his arms, I wanted to get away, but I was too...tired.  
I then woke up to an unfamiliar voice and the rain pounding on me, when I opened my eyes a smiling girl with big blue eyes and long brown hair stood in front of me, and Yuki was next to her.  
"Aww, what a cute little cat!" She squealed, cat? She was kidding right?  
Yuki smiled at her then looked down at me, "No Miss. Honda, this is a tiger. Her names Kisa Sohma."  
"A Sohma?! So she's part of the zodiac?!" This girl was getting on my nerves...but at the same time, there was something about her I liked.  
"Um...hello, I'm Tohru Honda." She then held out her hand too pet me but then I bit her hand. I wasn't a pet, so she shouldn't pet me.  
"Ow!" She winced, Yuki and Haru glared down at me.  
And before I knew it I was sitting on the floor in Grandpa Shigure's house, still in my tiger form. I wasn't listening to their conversation until Haru said the reason I ran away from home.  
"She was picked on," I don't know what angered me more, the way he said it or the fact he acted like it was my fault for getting bullied...which it could be. I then ran at him and sank my teeth in his arm.  
Everyone stared shocked, and Tohru yelped.  
"Ow, that hurts. So now your mad at me huh? You think I should just my mind my business?" He looked down at me, "You made this my business. Do you realize how worried I was? Your mom? You know she's still out there looking for you right now."  
I then ran out the door, unsure where I was going, but at this point I didn't care.  
The door led to their backyard and I stopped at the fence. Then a voice came from behind me, "There you are I thought I might find you here!" I jumped, how did she find me? I turned around and bit her hand.  
"Ow! You know that really hurts, it hurts so bad I'm crying see?!" Tohru tried pulling away but I sank my teeth in deeper, and then I heard my mother's voice.  
"Kisa, mothers here now. Tell me why would you run away from home? Why didn't you tell me the other kids were picking on you? Why do you do nothing but cause pain to those around you?"  
Cause pain to others? Did she really just say that? No does she really think that?  
"Kisa, I've had it. I'm at the end of my rope."  
I was close to tears then Tohru spoke, "You know, I just think she didn't know how to tell you. She didn't wanna seem weak, or make other people look at her differently. So she put on her bravest face, but she knew she wasn't strong enough."  
I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, how did someone I just meet...know so much about me, without me even saying anything to her? I then transformed and hugged her hand then I bit and let the tears roll down my face, and Tohru took off her jacket and put it over me and gave me a hug. Which is what I really needed. She was the first person to show affection towards me and understand me in a long time.

* * *

And then the rest is like the episode, if you guys want me to write about what happens after she goes back to school then please review, and tell me weather it should be in a squeal or in a next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The 2 weeks that I've spent at Grandpa Shigure's house went by quickly. I became best friends with Tohru, I never thought anyone could help me through my problem, but she did. Now then I gained enough confidence to start talking again, I decided to go back to school.  
I walked in the building, my knees were shaking and my stomach was full of butterflies...maybe this is a bad idea, I thought. No, it wasn't. I didn't wanna disappoint Sissy. So I took a deep breath and opened the door to my classroom, all eyes were on me.  
The teacher looked surprised and smiled, "Welcome back Kisa," she said welcoming.  
"Thank you," I mumbled smiling and scanned the classroom. No sign of Ami, but her friends were glaring at me. I ignored them and went to my seat.  
After class my teacher walked up to me and handed me a pass, "The school guidance counselor would like to have a word with you."  
This school has a guidance counselor? I headed towards the room number but then I was stopped by Hiro, "Hey."  
I looked surprised, was I supposed to be happy or mad that he was talking to me again? "Hi..." I said, it sounded more of a question then a response.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, he sounded concerned but he was avoiding eye contact.  
"I'm...okay, I guess-" Before I could ask why he's been avoiding me, the bell rang.  
"Well, come on were gonna be late!" He said, in a loud but meaningful tone.  
"I have to go talk to the counselor first," I then turned away and headed towards the room number, and walked up to the secretary.  
"Um...I have a pass to see the counselor," I told the secretary.  
She looked up, "Oh yes, Kisa Sohma. Go right on in."  
I did as I was told and peaked my head in through the door, there was a tall, thin, orange haired young woman with brown eyes. "Oh hello, take a seat. I'm Uzuki Sensei, I'm the school counselor. How's your first day back? Any trouble?"  
What happened while I was gone? "Umm...no..." I said shyly, I wasn't exactly comfortable talking to someone I just met, but Uzuki Sensei seemed really nice.  
She nodded, "Well that's good, I'm sorry you had to go through all this torment. Did you tell anyone?"  
"Um...well no...its just, I didn't know who to tell, and what they would do." She reminded me of Sissy, I even got that warm feeling inside.  
"Well you can tell me anything, and I will take care of it. I don't have to tell anyone, not even your mother if you don't want me to. Everything you tell me is confidential."  
Everything? I thought, I was glad I finally had someone, actually 2 people, I know I can trust.  
"So, any questions?" She asked.  
"Um...what happened...while I was gone? I mean...to Ami, and well..." How was I supposed to word it, without sounding like an idiot?  
She then nodded, I was surprised then she understood, and she said, "Your cousin Hiro came down here and told me everything, I contacted your mother and her mother. Then I told the Headmaster and he spoke with your bullies and Ami got suspended and when she returns she will have her classes changed."  
So it was Hiro. Then she continued, "I was going to speak to you that same day about it, but then I found out you haven't been at school for weeks and have stopped speaking. Then I wanted to have a conference with you at home but when I contacted your mother I found out you had run away, Kisa honey, I'm glad your back. And I'm here to make sure nothing like this ever happens again."  
"Thank you," I said smiling and close to tears.  
Finally, everything was starting to fall into place.  
The End.

* * *

Thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this story. And to anyone who is a victim of bullying then, just know it does get better and there is always someone there for you, if you need advice I'm here for you :)

Please review and if you have any story suggestions PM me or say it in a review :) oxox


End file.
